


The Cliffs of Delphi: Overlord

by GreyLiliy



Series: The Cliffs Of Delphi [15]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl, along with Chromedome and Cyclonus, are investigating an unusual victim when an unwelcome visitor pays them a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cliffs of Delphi: Overlord

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June 2014

"Now this is just sloppy," Prowl said, holding up his lantern. He breathed out heavily, and wiped a bit of rainwater away from his brow under his hood. "It’s unlike him."

Prowl scrunched his nose at the stench from the spatter of blood, and the victim’s innards arranged haphazardly around the split belly. Prowl lowered the light closer to the head, and sighed softly at the wide eyes and opened mouth. The angle and position looked forced, as if someone set the expression in place like one would a child’s doll.

The night air nipped at his nose, and Prowl wished he had more officers on hand for this. Cyclonus stalked along the alley wall with a lantern of his own, looking for any sign of a second victim, considering the sheer amount of blood. In the meantime, Chromedome took notes beside Prowl. A soft mist of rain descended from the sky, taking away their evidence a drop at a time. What he wouldn’t give for another two or three set of eyes, but they were are away working another case downtown and this murder came up so suddenly—

_No_ , Prowl thought to himself. He counted to ten, and held the lantern up higher over the scene. There was no sense in complaining about things he couldn’t fix. He’d deal with the mess he had on his plate now, and work on more hands later.

"The Masked Killer’s cleaner than this," Prowl said, turning to Chromedome. He shook his head, and rubbed the edge of his chin in thought. "It doesn’t make any sense."

"He’s got goons or something, doesn’t he?" Chromedome asked. He stared at the victim, his stomach churning noting he was about the same height as Rewind. Chromedome swallowed, and sucked in a breath. "This isn’t his usual target, nor theirs now that I’m thinking about it. Maybe one of them got drunk or something?"

"No," Prowl said. He listened to Cyclonus’ steady footfalls in the background, and pursed his lips. "The amount of remains and evidence left behind is what’s sloppy, the execution is far too precise for this to have been a drunken escapade."

Prowl dropped the lantern to his waist, and sucked in a heavy breath. “The Masked Killer didn’t do this.”

"A wonderful observation," a deep voice answered.

Prowl turned slowly, raising the lantern to light the speaker. He saw a belt buckle at eye level, next to a pair of kicking legs. Prowl stepped back, his foot splashing in a bloody puddle and squishing a bit of intestine. He jerked the lantern up higher, spreading the light across their intruder.

It wasn’t Tarn.

The giant of a man held Chromedome up against the side of his chest, a fat hand covering the officer’s mouth and keeping him there with the same ease as if he were holding a puppy. His dark clothes were soaked with rain and blood, and his hair stuck to the side of his face. The giant’s plump lips were twisted into an amused grin.

"Who?" Prowl asked, before shaking his head. "It doesn’t matter. Put Chromedome down!"

"He talks about you a lot, you know," the man said. He squeezed his hand, compressing Chromedome’s cheek between the thick fingers. "Usually annoyed with something or another, but I can hear the respect. You should be flattered."

"I said put him down!" Prowl hissed, hoping the man wouldn’t notice the tremble in his legs.

The beast shrugged, and tossed Chromedome into the wall. The younger man’s head hit the stone with a loud crack, and he fell over, sloshing into the remains of their victim. Prowl stepped back over the body to lean down—no open wound. Just a knot on the back of the head. Chromedome would be fine.

"I do hope he forgives me for intruding, though," the man continued. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. "This isn’t my usual territory, you understand. Normally I’m much farther up north, near oh, Garrus there about."

Prowl froze, clenching the handle of the lantern tight enough that the iron bar bit into his hand. Delphi was not the only area who had its monsters roaming about. Prowl whispered, “You’re Overlord.”

"You are smart!" The monster laughed. He slapped his leg, and smacked his lips with a delighted grin. Overlord pointed at Prowl, and swished his finger back and forth. "I can see why he likes you. Oh, I was hoping to meet you while I was here!"

He would grab Chromedome and run. He would grab Chromedome and he would run.  _He would grab Chromedome and he would run._

Prowl shivered in place, shame and dread crashing around in his mind all at once. He understood Tarn. Prowl could handle that madman; there was a logic to him, even in the brutality. This was another field. A lunacy on a field far beyond his comprehension. Overlord was pure sadism, and a seeker of attention.

And three times Prowl’s size.

"Get away from them, Overlord!" Cyclonus shouted, drawing his sword in one hand, and brandishing the lantern with the other. "You’re not welcome in Delphi."

"Another surprise!" Overlord giggled. "I wasn’t expecting to see Galvatron’s little wolf here! Though really, you’re more of an old dog now, aren’t you?"

Prowl took the distraction to duck down and grab Chromedome’s arm. He threw it over his shoulder and stood. He hated to risk it, but there was no way he could condone a fight here. Prowl readied to sprint, dragging Chromedome’s feet on the ground if he had to. “Cyclonus! We’re leaving!”

"And old dogs should be put down!" Overlord laughed, rushing forward.

Cyclonus swung his sword, slicing the man’s arm—but it didn’t so much as pause him. Overlord’s hand shot out and smashed into the center of Cyclonus’ face. Cyclonus bit the hand, and shoved at the arm. Overlord smirked, and squeezed his grip as he smashed Cyclonus into the wall.

Cyclonus howled when Overlord thrust his fist up into the older man’s rib cage. Prowl heard the crack of bone over the clatter of his metal sword falling to the ground. Overlord dropped Cyclonus, and he choked as he fell over, clutching his side. The officer struggled to push himself up, but was met with a kick to the broken ribs from Overlord.

The monster raised his foot to smash it down on Cyclonus’ head, and Prowl did something stupid.

He threw his lantern at Overlord.

The glass shattered upon impact, raining down onto the ground and splashing oil everywhere. It lit on fire but for a moment, quickly smacked out by Overlord’s hand. The beast forgot Cyclonus, and turned straight for Prowl.

Prowl ran.

"Where do you think you’re going, little pet?" Overlord hissed, taking chase. He allowed Prowl to make it to the mouth of the alleyway, before grabbing him by the coat and yanking back. Chromedome crumpled to the ground again, as Overlord yanked Prowl into the air and slammed him against a wall. "Now then, where were we?"

"Let me go!" Prowl cried, kicking Overlord in the stomach in the middle of his belt buckle. "Unhand me."

"No," Overlord said. He leaned forward and whispered in Prowl’s ear, "We’re going to have a little fun first."

It was an agonizing twenty minutes before Prowl passed out, to the sound of Overlord’s chuckling and polite conversation concerning their mutual acquaintance.

Prowl woke at dawn, flat on his back in the middle of the original crime scene. Every inch of him in agony, but all parts still attached.

The stench of the dead smelled like rot, and his head was in Cyclonus’ lap. At some point Chromedome had been dragged back to the trio, and Prowl could barely see him from the corner of his swollen eye.

In his hand was a sealed letter, the fine script on the envelope reading “To Tarn.”

Prowl almost smiled.


End file.
